Sept ans pour ne pas oublier
by xxShimyxx
Summary: On aurait dû leur dire, tout leur dire depuis le début". Sept ans, ça faisait sept ans qu'il n'était plus là pour elle, deux ans qu'elle avait écrit ça. Ou comment un Serpentard réussit à jouer à merveille le rôle d'entremetteuse tout en tombant amoureux.


**Je reviens avec un OS, écrit il y a un bout de temps... Mais j'avais envie de poster quelque chose, donc bon ' Et le dernier écrit, j'attends de le donner à celle à qui il est destiné tout d'abord, après je vous le mets. Ce sera un Fred/Angelina, pour les amateurs... **

**Disclaimer****, s'il est toujours utile de le dire: Tout est encore et toujours à JKR**

**Merci de lire!**

_Amour,_

_Je te l'avais dit, mon amour, on aurait dû leur dire. Ils auraient compris. Peut-être pas tous, mais Il aurait compris. On aurait dû leur dire depuis le début, depuis qu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble, à s'aimer._

_On aurait dû leur dire. Peut-être qu'ils m'auraient détestée, haïe, évitée, mais au moins tu serais là, pour moi. Maintenant, ils ne m'évitent pas, ils ne me détestent pas, ils ne me haïssent pas, mais ils sont gênés face à moi. Ils ont vu leur connerie, et même si ça les dégoûte, même si ils te détestent, ils ne peuvent rien dire. On ne bafoue pas la mémoire d'un mort, ni celle d'un blessé grave de guerre. Et ça, ils le savent. Ils en parlent peut-être, mais ils me respectent._

_Depuis le début, depuis que je suis revenue à Poudlard pour faire cette septième année, on savait comment ça allait finir. On le savait, on le sentait. On était liés, même si on refusait de l'admettre. Comment est-ce qu'on aurait pu croire à cette dernière invention de Dumbledore ? Pourtant, Rogue te l'avait expliqué… Lui aussi, on aurait dû le lui dire. Il ne serait pas mort, sa mémoire ne serait pas bafouée. J'aurai au moins espéré d'eux qu'ils le respectent, mais non, même pas. Ils ne l'ont pas réhabilité, tu te rends compte ? Si tu étais là, on aurait tout fait pour ça. Ils n'ont jamais compris que les renseignements des actions des Mangemorts leur venaient de lui. Et de toi, mais dans une moindre mesure. Tu n'as jamais été son égal, de toute façon. Je crois qu'il n'y a eu qu'une personne à plus ou moins comprendre pour nous, et ça n'a pas été un de mes amis. Mais un des tiens. Peut-être même le tien. Celui-la, je ne le remercierai jamais assez… Tu sais que je le revois régulièrement ? On déjeune, on prend un café, on discute… Tout cela n'est amical, il le sait, je le sais. Je ne crois pas qu'il espère plus, il a trop de respect pour toi pour espérer passer après toi. Si je lui sautais dessus, il ne dirait sûrement pas non, mais ça ne durerait pas, alors quelle importance ? De toute façon, contrairement à ce qu'ils disent, ce n'est pas d'un homme dont j'ai besoin, mais de toi. Toi, ta peau, ton odeur, ton corps, tes bras, tes cheveux, ton regard, ta voix, ta façon d'être, tes manières…_

_Je me souviens encore de comment on a admis ce sort. En fait, on ne l'a pas admis, ou pas explicitement. Depuis le début on savait qu'on ne pourrait pas y résister, que le sort qu'il t'avait lancé sans dire un mot ou faire un mouvement avant que les Mangemorts ne débarquent sur la tour t'obligerait, toi et ton âme-sœur comme avait dit ironiquement Severus, à se chercher, et se trouver. Il avait raison. Je crois que ça a été une de ses plus belles actions, à ce vieux fou. Grindewald, comparé à ça… ça n'a rien à voir. Lui, c'était pour sauver le monde, nous c'était pour notre bonheur. Je suis peut-être pûrement égoïste, mais après tout ce qu'on a vécu, pourquoi pas ? On a commencé à accepter cette attirance pendant un cours de potion, donné par notre morse préféré… En tous cas, une fois que ton chaudron ait explosé, et le mien avec à cause des éclats de fonte qui sont tombés dans ma potion. Curieusement, je ne t'en ais jamais voulu de m'avoir fait louper cette potion… Parce que ce qui s'est passé après, je ne le regrette pas. Et on a gagné quelques jours. Ça aurait bien fini par arriver, mais quelques jours plus tôt… ce n'était pas à refuser. Je me souviens des couloirs déserts, du baiser qu'on a échangé, des mots que tu m'as dit… « Je te déteste ». « Moi aussi, Malefoy ». On savait pertinnement, en nous, que c'était faux. On le savait, mais on refusait de se l'avouer, alors l'avouer à l'autre… En fait, on ne s'ait jamais dit qu'on s'aimait, mon amour. Je te l'ais écrit, comme je le fais en ce moment, mais jamais je ne te l'ais dit. On n'en avait pas besoin._

_Après, ça a été des mois de camouflages, de regards haineux qui camouflaient tout l'amour qu'on se portait… Des sourires échangés en douce, des rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande… Dans la salle commune des Préfets-en-chef, que Blaise t'as prêté, une fois qu'il a su, qu'il avait deviné. Il a été très perspicace, sur ce plan là…_

_On aurait dû leur dire… mais on n'en avait peur. Peur de devoir supporter leur regard, leur jugement arbitraire. Peur de découvrir leurs sentiments sur toi, sur moi, sur nous. Alors on a rien dit. Tu as continué à donner quelques informations que tu collectais chez toi, j'ai continué à décrypter les messages précis et utiles de Rogue. Et la Grande Bataille…Tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas ? Même là où tu es maintenant, tu ne peux que t'en souvenir… Des éclairs de toutes les couleurs, la pluie qui tombait comme dans toutes les batailles qui se respectent. Tu as remarqué qu'à chaque bataille, il pleut ? ça nous brouille la vision, ça transforme le sol en boue, on glisse, on se salie… Toujours. Quand on se préparait, ils ne t'ont pas vu avec nous. Et l'enfer a commencé. On combattait dos-à-dos. Ensemble. Et eux, ils ont cru que tu m'attaquais. Ron est arrivé, un sort, un éclair, tu es tombé. Moi avec toi, mais de douleur. Ce sort de Dumbledore… Mais je savais que ce n'était pas un Avada, ça ne pouvait pas. On s'était dit qu'on évitait. Et l'éclair était violet. Je ne le connaissais pas, je ne comprenais pas comment lui le connaissait. Rogue s'est rapproché, et s'est mis derrière moi pour m'épargner tous les sorts des Mangemorts, ou des lèches-bottes du Serpent-en-Chef, comme on l'appelait. Mais là, Ron l'a vu aussi. Et cette fois, ça a été un Avada. Il avait tué Dumbledore, il n'allait pas l'épargner. Il ignorait que c'était un ordre de Dumbledore. Il ignorait beaucoup de chose, en fait. Vous étiez morts, tous les deux, alors que vous avez fait beaucoup plus de choses que nombre des membres de l'Ordre. La bataille a continué, Serpent-en-Chef est mort, autrement je ne serais pas là pour t'en parler. Harry s'en est sortit. Mais Rogue n'est toujours pas réhabilité, et toi… vu ton état… Ils ont préféré ne pas conclure pour l'instant. Il y a peu de chance que tu t'en sortes, avait dit ton ancien guérisseur. Il ne t'aimait pas, ton père avait tué son frère. Résultat, tu en as changé, à ma demande. Quelle importance, de toute façon ?_

_Je vais partir aux Etats-Unis. Ça fait cinq ans que tu es comme ça, cinq ans que je viens te voir, que je pleure. Il faut que je m'éloigne, j'espère que tu comprends. C'est la dernière lettre que je t'écris. Je vais la mettre sur le tas de celle que tu as déjà, sur ta table de nuit. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas exiger à la lire, par sécurité… Je pars demain. Je vais essayer d'aller me refaire une vie. De devenir Medicomage, pour toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je repasserais te voir quand je pourrais, quand je passerais à Londres. Je ne t'oublis pas, sois en certain. Je te garde même une place._

_Si jamais tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tu t'es réveillé, et que tu n'es pas amnésique. Ne m'oublis, n'hésite pas à venir me faire signe…_

_Je crois bien que c'est la lettre la plus importante que je t'ais écrite. Les autres sont plus ou mois fausses. Je n'ai jamais autant déballé mon cœur, autant raconter notre histoire…_

_Je t'aime, Drago Malefoy._

_Ta Mione._

La jeune femme essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur, et posa le parchemin sur la pile, ouvert. Elle venait de le relire, et se résigna à le poser. Elle caressa une fois de plus, une dernière fois, le visage de son ancien amant du bout des doigts. Il était froid, comme gelé. On aurait dit qu'il était mort. Mais non. Dans un coma très profond, avec peut-être de l'amnésie, avait expliqué Ron. Ce sort, c'était un vieux sort made by Weasley, un sort de ces ancêtres. Ginny lui avait expliqué, parce que Ron l'évitait. Etrangement, elle n'en voulait pas au jeune homme. Pas plus qu'elle n'en voulait à Harry, pour avoir refusé de réhabiliter ces deux Serpentard. Elle soupira, lança un baiser de la main, et s'éloigna sans se retourner. Elle jeta juste un regard en arrière. Et partit. Le guérisseur Stevens entra à sa suite, et replia la lettre sans la seller ni la lire. Il prodigua les soins habituels à son patient, et ressortit, en murmurant :

-Quel gâchis !

**Deux ans plus tard**

-Il s'est réveillé !

Ce cri venait de parcourir les couloirs de Ste Mangouste. Le guérisseur Stevens accourut. Sa course était la plus rapide que l'hôpital ait jamais connue. Son patient venait de se réveiller, et on ne s'y attendait pas. Ça faisait 7 ans qu'il était dans cet état-là, dans cet état végétatif. On ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait, ce sort n'avait jamais été utilisé depuis bien longtemps, au moins cent ans. Il entra dans la chambre sans se soucier du bruit, et se précipita au chevet de Drago Malefoy, qui clignait des yeux, hagard. Stevens soupira de soulagement, et tout en faisant les vérifications d'usage, il lui demanda :

-Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien… J'ai dormis combien de temps ? répondit le jeune homme en essayant de reprendre des reperts.

Stevens se redressa, et fixa son jeune patient dans les yeux.

-Sept ans.

Sept ans… Tant que ça ! Il avait vingt-quatre ans, alors qu'il croyait en avoir 17 ! Mais il était vivant, c'était déjà ça. Drago Malefoy soupira, et s'allongea mieux pour se rendormir. Il avait déjà sommeil.

Quand Stevens rentra dans la chambre, quelques heures après, il était réveillé, et lisait une lettre. En voyant son guérisseur, il lui demanda :

-La jeune femme qui a apporté ces lettres… Elle vient encore ?

Le guérisseur sourit tristement, et répondit :

-De temps en temps, une fois par mois, un peu moins… Elle est partit vivre aux Etats-Unis, vous savez ?

-Oui. Elle me l'a écrit, répondit Drago, d'une voix toujours aussi faible. Comment est-elle ?

-Elle a l'air d'aller mieux que dans les premiers temps de votre coma, mais à chaque fois qu'elle vient, elle est bouleversée. Et physiquement… Belle. Je lui avait proposé un rendez vous, une fois, au tout début. Elle a refusé immédiatement. J'ai été stupide de lui demander ça, mais que voulez-vous… Une femme comme ça, on a envie de la protéger…

Drago sourit. Il n'en voulait pas à Stevens d'avoir tenter d'avoir un rendez-vous avec Hermione. Il n'en voudrait pas à Hermione si elle avait refait sa vie, que ce soit avec Blaise ou avec un autre.

Une infirmière entra à ce moment dans la chambre. Une belle infirmière, Vingt-deux ans peut-être. Son badge indique « Médicomage Patil ». Drago haussa un sourcil, et sourit à l'infirmière. Il demanda d'une voix faible :

-Padma ou Parvati ?

-Padma.

Nouveau sourire, puis l'infirmière reprit, en s'adressant à Stevens :

-Les visites sont autorisées ?

-Je finis, et faites-le entrer, répondit le guérisseur sans lever la tête. Vous vous connaissez ?

-On était à Poudlard ensemble, répondit Padma Patil avant de sortir.

Stevens hocha la tête, et continua ses examens, songeur. Une fois fini, il recommanda à Drago de ne pas faire de folies, et sortit de la chambre.

Blaise Zabini poussa la porte, et entra, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Et ben t'es en retard ! Depuis le temps qu'on t'attend !

Drago sourit, et répliqua :

-Un Malefoy doit toujours se faire désirer, Zabini.

Le métis s'approcha de son lit,un soucil interrogateur levé, et se pencha brusquement pour serrer son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

-Bienvenue !

Là, ce fut Drago qui leva un sourcil.

-Bienvenue parmi les vivants, Drago.

Jamais une phrase n'avait parut plus vraie.

Un mois après, Blaise entra dans la chambre. Il venait tous les jours, ou presque. Cette fois, après le salut d'usage et quelques railleries, il commenta :

-T'as l'air d'aller mieux !

-Oui ! Je veux sortir ! Mais Stevens refuse catégoriquement !

Blaise éclata de rire, et tira à lui une chaise. Il sourit, et demanda :

-Au fait, t'as vu Padma aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, elle avait l'air aux anges… Tu sais quelques chose que je ne sais pas, toi ? demanda Drago, souriant.

-Ben… je l'ai invitée dîner hier, et …

-Je vois. Vous avez coucher ensemble ?

La question était purement rhétorique. Drago voulait savoir si c'était l'histoire d'une semaine ou plus sérieux.

-Non. Je prends mon temps avec elle. Elle a quelque chose de plus que les autres…

Drago leva un sourcil, amusé. Et murmura :

-Toi, t'es amoureux…

Blaise lui tira la langue, faisant preuve de sa très grande maturité, et prit un air sérieux.

-Drago, faut que je te dise… Hermione est à Londres, pour une semaine… Elle ne sait pas que tu t'es réveillé.

Le sourire de l'héritier Malefoy disparut. Il lança :

-Et alors ?

Lui et Blaise n'avaient abordé qu'une seule fois le sujet, lors de la deuxième visite de son ami. Après, il avait catégoriquement évité le sujet.

-Elle n'a eu aucune relation de plus de deux semaines depuis deux ans, et aucune pendant les cinq ans après la Bataille, sinon des coups d'un soir.

-Et Weasley ?

-Elle lui a pardonné de t'avoir lancer un sort et d'avoir tuer Severus, mais elle a refusé toute proposition de sa part. En fait, elle refuse toutes les propositions de tout le monde.

Silence. Et Blaise continua :

- Elle a reçu une proposition de Ste Mangouste pour finir ses études ici. Et elle ne sait pas encore. Les Etats-Unis… elle en a fait le tour, d'après elle, et elle n'a pas trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait.

-Elle cherchait quoi ? Coupa Drago, jaloux et enervé.

-L'oubli. L'espoir de pouvoir repartir à zéro.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Et Drago, fatigué de se creuser le cerveau, demanda :

-D'accord, qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

Blaise sourit, et se rapprocha de lui, avec un air de conspirateur.

Hermione soupira. Elle sortait de chez Fleury et Botts, une pile de livres dans un sac magiquement ensorcelé pour que le poids des livres soit diminué, ainsi que leur volume. Et elle en avait déjà assez. Les Etats-Unis n'avaient pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Londres dégageait trop de souvenirs. Elle ne savait plus où aller, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas oublier. Découragée, elle envoya ses achats chez elle d'un geste de baguette magique, et se dirigea vers la partie moldue. Vers un grand parc Londonien, qu'elle aimait particulièrement pour le calme qu'il dégageait.

Arrivée là bas, elle s'arrêta près d'un lac, et laissa errer son regard. Quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler, elle se retourna, et vit Blaise arriver.

-Tu es seule ?

-Comme toi,non ?

-Euh… ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça. Alors, les Etats Unis, demanda le métis en la prenant par le bras pour faire quelque pas.

-Oh tu sais… rien d'exceptionnel. Et toi ?

-Bof. Auror c'est bien mais maintenant, ya plus de Mangemorts à pourchasser, donc bon… Mais j'ai quelque chose de nouveau !

-Une histoire de cœur ? demanda Hermione souriante.

-Oui ! Tu te souviens de Padma Patil ?

-Non ? elle ?

-Oui. Bon, excuse moi, je vais te laisser là… Tu seras pas en mauvaise compagnie .

Et avec un clin d'œil, il s'eclipsa. Hermione regarda autour d'elle, et son cœur manqua un battement.

-Drago…

Un simple murmure. Un simple regard. Un simple sourire.

Une course. Un saut. Des bras.

Un regard amoureux. Un sourire qui veut tout dire. Deux visages qui se rapprochent.

Des lèvres qui se touchent. Des yeux qui se ferment. Un cri qui résonne.

-MALEFOY !

-Et merde!

Blaise venait de rapparaître près d'eux, et tous trois, Drago et Hermione encore enlacé, regardaient le guérisseur Stevens qui arrivait en courant, à peu près à la même vitesse que quand il avait appris que Drago s'était réveillé.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit de sortir ? ça fait combien de temps que t'es réveillé ?

-Un mois. Et non j'avais pas le droit.

Pourquoi t'es sortit alors ?

-Juste pour le plaisir de le faire rager. Nan, j'rigole. Tu me voyais attendre que tu viennes me voir ? Et l'ambiance romantique alors ?

Hermione éclata de rire. Le premier éclat de rire sincère depuis sept ans. Blaise sourit, et ensemble, ils attendirent que le guérisseur arrive, les inonde de reproches, avant de repartir avec lui.

Finalement, le retour aux Etats-Unis semblait un peu compromis, et le ministère de la justice magique allait baver devant la réhabilitation de deux Serpentard. Surtout au vu des preuves qu'ils avaient, à eux trois. Blaise sourit encore plus, à tel point que Padma se demanda quelque chose. Elle fut mise dans la confidence, on ne pouvait pas demander à un bavard comme Blaise de se taire, et à eux quatre… Le ministère était mal barré, et Harry allait devoir revoir sa vision des choses… parce qu'il n'y avait pas que les Gryffondor qui avaient permis la survie du monde sorcier !


End file.
